1. Field of Technical Art
The present invention relates to electrooptical devices utilizing electrophoresis and, in particular, to electrooptical devices and electronic apparatuses capable of performing full color display with superior color reproducibility.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent publication No. 49-32038 discloses a structure that consists of a pair of sheets, a porous spacer having a large number of pores and inserted between the sheets, and dispersion filled in each pore so as to be divided into minute areas. This publication explains that each divided area of dispersion provides a cell modulated in red, green or blue and these cells are able to perform color display on the basis of the additive color process. The dispersion has a colored dispersion medium in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed. In actual production, an additive to control electrophoresis, such as a surface-active agent, is frequently included in the colored dispersion medium. However, for the sake of a simplified explanation, the explanation of the additive will be omitted. It is therefore not meant that the dispersion medium of the present invention will not include the additive such as a surface-active agent. In working of the present invention into practice, a producer can decide whether or not the additive should be included in the colored dispersion medium, in account of a material selected as the colored dispersion medium.
An electrophoretic display apparatus capable of altering, so some extent, brightness, chroma and hue has been realized so far. For example, an electrooptical device based on the electrophoresis is known, which is able to perform blue and white display using both white obtained from titanium oxide and blue obtained from a material of dye. However, practical materials of dispersion which permits given modulation required to produce color images have not been considered up to now.